Building robots as capable as, or more capable than, humans is one of the ultimate goals in humanoid robotics. To this end, researchers have developed robots capable of ordinary human tasks such as walking and running as well as tasks that are difficult for humans to perform, such as flipping and juggling.
Further, researchers have developed techniques for controlling and planning robot tasks under some dynamic environments and external disturbances. However, these techniques often focus on passive adaptation to dynamic changes in the environment. That is, the dynamic environment is treated as a disturbance that is merely absorbed by a controller to maintain the robot motion. The robot does not create or manipulate the dynamic conditions to perform the task.